Enamorado
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Alois besa a Ciel, y el rubio le dice a Claude lo que realmente siente por Ciel, y el Pantomhive escucha ¿Cuál será la reacción del menor?, universo alterno, si me dejan Review segundo cap.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba frustrado, como pudo hacer eso, había arruinado una hermosa amistadas solo por no controlarse.

Llego a su casa sintiéndose un idiota, ignoro la pregunta de Hana a decir verdad no la escucho, paso de largo para adentrarse a su habitación y azotar la puerta.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido momento antes llego a su mente, para acariciar sus labios.

**.-.-.-.-.-. Black.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba platicando con Ciel, se había vuelto a pelear con el bastardo de Sebastián, intentaba consolar a Ciel,

Fue cuando Ciel lo abrazo, sentir el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, sintió algo muy bonito en su pecho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Fue culpa de Ciel -susurro

**.-.-.-.-. back.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Gracias Alois -susurro en su oído mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla el rubio no se había podido contener y al instante en que se separo volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso más húmedo, Ciel se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par no pudo reaccionar, hasta que sintió que la lengua de Alois que pedía permiso para entrar y fue cuando empujo al Rubio.

El Trancy se sorprendió de lo que había echo pero su corazón se rompió al ver en los ojos de Ciel las ganas de llorar asi que solo se levanto y antes de irse le dijo -Lo siento mucho -

Dejando solo a Ciel ahí sentado en aquella banca, no se movió ni un centímetro ni le hablo, fue cuando supo que su amistad estaba arruinada.

**.-.-.-.-. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Alois sucede algo?-pregunto Claude

-no nada –contesto

-entonces abre la puerta –

Alois se levanto de la cama y fue abrir la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto

-Vamos Alois sabes que puedes confiar en mi -dijo Claude -¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto

-¡Que quieres que te diga, que acabo de arruinar mi amistad con Ciel, por solo haberlo Besado!-grito enojado

-¿lo besaste?-pregunto Claude mientras se sentaba en la cama de Alois y el rubio le daba la espalda a la puerta de su cuarto

-si -soltó en un suspiro -y lo más probable es que no quiera saber nada de mí –

-Y luego cuéntame -pedía Claude

-estas peor que Hana -Soltó con gracia Alois- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que lo bese solo por que quería saber si sentía lo mismo que yo?, o ¿Por qué desde que lo conozco lo amo?-

-¿y por que no se lo dijiste? –pregunto

-¿Por qué cuando éramos niños yo le prometí ser su amigo por siempre?-contesto soltando otro suspiro -además el ya tiene Novio-contesto

-pero que no lo había dejado -menciono Claude

-si, lo había encontrado con una Mujer o dos ¡que se yo!, pero es que el no entiende, esta tan enamorado de ese idiota que no se da cuenta cuanto lo amo -soltó en un grito

Claude soltó una carcajada y le hizo una seña con la mano

-¿Esta atrás de mi verdad?-pregunto

-Si –

-Nos dejas solos Claude -pidió Alois Aun dándole la espalda a Ciel

-De acuerdo solo no hagan tanto ruido -susurro lo cual causo que las mejillas de Ciel se encendieran

-Yo...Alois –

-Lo siento mucho Ciel -soltó Alois -No lo pude evitar si quieres dejarme de...-las palabras quedaron calladas por los labios de Ciel quien había volteado a Alois y le beso con mucha ternura al separase murmuro

-Te amo, Idiota -Y volvió a unir sus labios

La verdad es que Ciel siempre amo al Trancy, pero al hacer la promesa y el miedo de perder su amistad nunca se lo dijo, y se refugio en el bastardo de Sebastián

**N/A: les gusto esta cortito pero bueno, que se hace... *pestañitas* no me mal entiendan yo amo a Sebastián pero quería un Alois x Ciel y Sebastián tenia que ser el bastardo *pucherito* no leemos en otra historia *sonrisa estúpida***

**Pero si quieren que haya lemon hare un segundo cap. con Lemon, a cambio de que dejen Review **

**Inner Kathee: de verdad eres detestable ¬_¬**

**Inner Daimar: apoyo a Inner kathee todo fic merece lemon ¬_¬**

**Midori: no me detesten yo las quiero **

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: son unos desmadres por no dejar Review pero aquí me tienen como una masoquista publicando la conti del fic**

**Espero les guste, y dejen Review no sean hijos de sus lindas madres**

Ciel ya llevaba más de dos semanas saliendo con el Trancy y se sentía bien, ni siquiera en los 3 años que llevaba con Sebastián se había sentido tan querido y necesitado que con Alois, estaba en el parque haciendo nada, solo disfrutaba del paisaje era un día muy bonito, y se sentía bien consigo mismo, el sentía algo por Sebastián pero lo que sentían por Alois en definitiva era más fuerte y se sentía bien

-CIEL- escucho a lo lejos su nombre y volteó a ver quién era el dueño de la voz, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era su ex novio Sebastián, su sonrisa de inmediato se borró, se levantó con las intenciones de irse del lugar, pero Sebastián se lo impidió

-a donde crees que vas?- dijo Sebastián tomando bruscamente al chico por el brazo

-Sebastián me lastimas, suéltame- se quejaba el menor

-me vale mierda, porque no has vuelto conmigo?- pregunto sumamente enojado el mayor

-porque ya no quiero estar contigo, maldición te digo que me sueltes debatían- dijo el pequeño estampándole una fuerte cachetada al mayor ocasionando que lo soltara- aléjate de mí no te quiero ver en lo que me resta de vida, tú te burlaste de mí, me usaste como si no fuera nadie, pero déjame decirte que tengo a alguien que si me quiere y me valora por lo que soy- dijo Ciel muy enojado y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por la rabia

-y quien es don perfección?- pregunto Sebastián cruzado de brazos con una ceja alzada

-soy yo- dijo el Trancy que había llegado junto con Claude

-ja' me dejas por este enanucho- dijo Sebastián acabando en una sonora carcajada

-no es ningún enanucho, él es mucho mejor que tu- dijo con veneno Ciel en sus palabras hiriendo el orgullo del menor

-hare que recuerdes quien te enseño a amar- dijo Sebastián para tomar los brazos y obligar a Ciel a que lo besara

Alois estuvo a punto de echarse sobre Sebastián pero Claude lo impidió, Ciel logro librase del agarre de mayor y rompió bruscamente el beso y dijo:

-si antes amaba tus beso ahora me causan asco- dijo limpiándose con el dorso de su mano

-muchacho será mejor que dejes a Ciel en paz o te la veras conmigo- dijo el Trancy, para llegar junto a Ciel y besarlo apasionadamente en frente de Sebastián, y Ciel correspondió el beso haciéndolo más apasionado de lo que era, Sebastián entendió que ya no tenía oportunidad con Ciel y antes de irse dijo

-perdóname Ciel, no supe valorarte espero seas feliz con tu nuevo amor, y tu enanucho cuídalo o no dudare en quitártelo-

-ja' como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara- dijo Alois con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona

Sebastián se fue sin mirar atrás

-lamento eso- dijo Ciel abrasando al mayor por el cuello

-no te preocupes, ya terminaron de llevar tus cosas a mi casa, será mejor que nos vallamos-

Ciel asintió y se fue con Alois y su tutor

**Tres días después**

Alois estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro cuando Ciel se asomó por la puerta

-etto puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto el menor con un lindo sonrojo

-ca claro- dijo Alois algo sonrojado por lo lindo que se veía su amado Ciel

Ciel corrió hasta la cama se metió bajo las sabanas y se acurruco abrazando al Trancy por la cintura

-Ciel...

-mmm

-has pensado en que tú y yo.. Ya sabes

-no, no lo se

-ya sabes a que tú y yo estemos juntos?

-ya estamos juntos

-Ciel ya sé que estamos juntos pero me refiera de esa manera

-te refieres a que tú y yo, hagamos, hagamos ... el

-si el amor.. Dijo el Trancy con un sonrojo

Ciel escondió su cara en la cadera del Trancy, tomo valor y se sentó en la cama

-sí, lo he pensado, es solo que tengo miedo, de que solo me quieras por eso- dijo Ciel con tono triste

Alois dejo el libro en la mesita se acostó y le indico a Ciel que se acostara sobre él, y Ciel obedeció

-si yo te dejara de amar dejaría de ser Alois Trancy- dijo el rubio

-y como te llamarías?- pregunto divertido Ciel contra los labios de su querido rubio

-Fuckencio Pancracio jajajajaja-

-jajajajaj ¿qué? de donde sacaste ese nombre?- pregunto divertido Ciel

-es el que le pondremos a nuestro primer hijo- dijo burlón el Trancy girando para ser él el que quede sobre Ciel

-acaso quieres que lo maten por un nombre tan horrible?- pregunto asustado Ciel

-es broma, pero hablando de hijos que tal si hacemos uno?- pregunto Alois acariciando una pierna de Ciel mientras lamia el cuello del Phamtonhive

-estas de broma me pondré panzón haaamm Alois- dijo Ciel indignado pero a la final gimió por que le gusto las caricias que le daba el Trancy

-pero te verás lindo además eres doncel para algo o no?, además tu querido amiguito está de acuerdo- lo último lo dijo sobando el miembro de Ciel

-ahhh... deja decir estupideces y empecemos de una jodida vez- dijo Ciel muy sonrojado

Alois no se hizo rogar y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Ciel, se separaban solo para tomar un poco de aire, cuando Alois descendió por el cuello del Pantomhive un hilo de saliva resbalaba por la comisura del chico, quito la camisa que llevaba el más joven, y comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello, pero también decidió morder ahí así todos aquellos que le pongan el ojo encima sabrán que ya tiene dueño.

-haaahh a Alois, mmm muérdeme otra vez- pidió Ciel

Alois lo volvió a morder al otro lado, bajo más y se encontró con los pezones los cuales mordió beso lamio y chupo como si fuese un lactante, hasta ponerlos duro, Ciel solo gemía y jadeaba, era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de sensaciones, descendió por el torso de Ciel repartiendo beso, le encantaba esa piel tan suave, hasta que llego al pantalón lamio por todos lados, y quito la molesta prenda junto con los boxes azules que llevaba el Phamtonhive.

Ciel lo miro algo temeroso, no sabía que tramaba el Trancy

-que... que vas a hacer?- pregunto Ciel muy sonrojado

-beberé todo de ti mi querido Ciel- dicho eso el Trancy engullo todo el miembro de Ciel

-haaaa! No mmmg eso es sucio- dijo Ciel apartando a Alois de su miembro

-no, no lo es, es una forma de demostrarte mi amor- dijo Alois relamiéndose los labios

-pero me siento raro- dijo Ciel muy sonrojado

-no te preocupes te va a gustar- dijo el Trancy

-está bien- Ciel se relajó y se dejó hacer, el Trancy lamia la punta del miembro de Ciel, y bajaba hasta la base con su lengua, Ciel se sentía desesperado quería mas realmente se sentía bien

-más Alois mas por favor- decía el Phamtonhive

Eso era lo que esperaba el Trancy, y volvió a engullir el miembro de su querido amante, lo chupo lamio, mordió, y con sus manos acariciaba lo que no le cabía en la boca.

-haaaah mas raah raapidommg- decia entre gemidos Ciel

Alois quería complacer a su novio amante, y aumento la velocidad de su boca, Ciel se retorcía de placer apretaba la sabanas con sus manos, tomaba la cabeza de Alois y lo empujaba más hacia su miembro, la boca de Alois le daba increíbles sensaciones en su miembro que viajaban a cada parte de su cuerpo, y le encantaba ver como su miembro aparecía y desaparecía en la boca de su novio, y esa manera en que Alois lo miraba como si fuera el dulce más delicioso que hubiera probado, a pesar de tener 20 años nunca había experimentado esas cosas, siempre espero al indicado y con Sebastián no se sentía cómodo cuando se trataba de sexo.

-me corro haaa Alois, apártate me coorroooohh!1-

pero Alois no se apartó, se aferró más al miembro de Ciel, Ciel no aguanto más y se corrió en la boca del rubio, Alois bebió toda la esencia, tenía un sabor único jamás había probado un sabor tan delicioso, limpio el miembro de Ciel con su lengua, no dejo ni una gota de la esencia de Ciel, subió al rostro sonrojado del Phamtonhive y lo beso, el beso duro lo que tenía que durar, solo un hilo de saliva los separaba cuando se miraron a los ojos y se susurraron un _"te amo"_

-estás listo?- pregunto Alois, sabía que era la primera vez del Phamtonhive

Ciel asintió y dijo- confió en ti, sé que no me harás daño- y finalizó con una sonrisa sincera, no era sarcástica o arrogante solo era una sonrisa tímida y llena de amor, Alois beso la frente de Ciel y le ofreció sus dedos a Ciel para que los lamiera, Ciel abrió la oca y lamio cada uno de los dedos uno por uno, de una manera muy sensual según el Trancy

después de que los dedos estuvieron bien lubricados, los dirigió a la entrada de Ciel, e introdujo uno, Ciel gruño por la incomodidad, comenzó a dilatar la estrecha entrada, a ese primer dedo le acompaño un segundo y luego un tercero, cuando cielo comenzó a gemir de placer y se olvidó del dolor supo que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado para él, se posicione entre la piernas, beso los labios de Ciel después de susurrar otro "te amo", y empezó a entrar en Ciel poco a poco

-¿estás bien? Eres tan delicioso mmmg- pregunto el Alois tratando de contenerse y no hacerle daño a Ciel

-sí, solo mmmg duele un poco, pero haah me gusta- dijo Ciel abrazando a Alois por la espalda

Alois logro entrar por completo en esa estrecha cavidad, se sentía tan jodidamente bien estar dentro de esa estrecha entrada, Ciel lo apretaba de una manera jodidamente delicioso

-Ciel, eres tan deliciosamente estrecho, me encanta-

-muévete- dijo Ciel haciendo movimientos insinuantes

las envestidas suaves y pausadas comenzaron para tomar un ritmo salvaje y satisfactorio para ambos cuerpos, Alois llevo las pierna de Ciel hasta sus hombro para una penetración más profunda y darle más placer a su amante, solo gemidos, susurros, palabras llenas de amor, se escuchaban en el cuarto del joven Trancy

-no aguanto más- dijo en un susurro solo audible para él y su amante rubio

-yo tampoco, Ciel-

-dentro de mi hazlo dentro de mí- dijo Ciel

Un par de envestidas más y ambos se vinieron gimiendo el nombre del otro, Ciel se vino entre ambos cuerpos, y Alois se corrió en el interior del Phamtonhive, salió lentamente del interior de su novio se acostó a su lado y atrajo el cuerpo de Ciel hacia él para abrazarlo

-te amo- dijo Ciel

-yo también te amo y siempre estaremos juntos, jamás te dejare, siempre será de la persona que estaré enamorado- finalizo con un beso en los labios de

-yo también estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Ciel sonrojado y acurrucándose en el pecho del Alois para dormir

Fin *sonrisa estúpida*

**N/A: espero les haya gustado este final, y dejen de ser desmadres y dejen Review que no cuesta, y motivan a seguir escribiendo, nos leemos en otra ocasión**

**P.S: gracias por tu Review Aby**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phamtonhive**


End file.
